


Discord Shenanigans

by BulbySkye



Category: Discord - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulbySkye/pseuds/BulbySkye
Summary: So a little while ago with the discord server i’m in we ‘created’ a family role playSo this is basically the Canon Family story lolAnd with that please enjoy this nonsense lol(Also if you are here from the discord, your welcome)





	Discord Shenanigans

** [ Act I: Mother ] **

We start at the beggining when a absolutly fantastic, mega-cute baby girl was born by her parents (shall be remain unnamed) This fabulous young girl... is known as your Mother or grandma, **Bulby**

She was a regular girl Obbsesed with Pokemon and simping for some Anime Girl, that was until she met someone, someone this girl fell in love with, this person obviously being **[REDACTED]**

Bulby and [REDACTED] hit it off quite well, while not sharing many intrests for some odd reason they connected and so... started dating

It was about a year since they started dating The two still liked each other alot.... that was until one day....

** [ Act II: Two Girls ] **

The day that came to know as “Sakura Day”

The day Bulby found 2 childeren on top of a hill, beneath a Cherry bellosom Tree, lying in a bed of flowers

Two baby girls who later known as “ **Savannah** ” and “ **Spartan** ”, Shocked Bulby took the two babies with her home, seeing no other parents or peolpe for that mather at all

She lived on her own in a single apartment while having it ok, having two babies stay there was expensive and eventally... [REDACTED] found out about them aswell

Bulby begged for their help to help take care of the two but....

[REDACTED] Left her alone, never to show their face to her again, Bulby understandably was very Sad, fell into a depression...

That was until one of the babies started crying, at that moment Bulby swore to herself... to take care of these two

And so she did, many years pass as the two babies became young Adults, as they were growing up however they both showed signs of aggression, as Bulby tried her best

She was able to keep control of one of the childeren, the other however...

She continued to show more aggression and even violence

That was until one day... they both went to High school, and coicendatally fell in love with the same boy

** [ Act III: Two Loves ] **

This Boy... he was inmature, childish and sometimes very Choatic however he had a good heart and a certain charm to him, a charm that seemed to draw people together, this boy’s name was **Jordy**

Both these girls liked Jordy, they didnt know however about each other’s crush on him, so when by coincidence Jordy and Spartan met through a robot lab class

Spartan quickly asked him out, he accepted, The Sister when she first found out hid herself, she left for a long time...

Bulby obviously worried searched for her frecuantly, she knew of both their crushes on this boy.... She had met Jordy through Spartan actually, the two did have some common intrests

Bulby did welcome Jordy to be her Adopted Daughter’s boyfriend

It was a while after that when Jordy proposed to Spartan she obviously said yes, having a wedding not long after

The two were happy, while still being very young the two didnt care however.... But, slowly but surely the aggression and Violence within Spartan came back

Within this Time, Savannah finally survaced back and came back to the family, Bulby was happy seeing both her girls back, however that happiness would soon turn sour

** [ Act VI: Desent ] **

As in the aggresion got to Spartan’s Head, without letting anyone know... She kipnapped her own mother, inside the basement of Jordy’s Home

Her inner demon came out and all her aggresion came on Bulby, her own Mother!

Luckily, Jordy discovered this all before anything worse could happen

He freed Bulby and left, leaving his marriage with Spartan behind as well,

Spartan after this incident, left similarly to Savannah... but this time forever

Not much was known what happened with her, but she was disowned by Bulby after well... kipnapping her

Soon after Jordy brought Bulby home... they finally met, 

** [ Act V: Happiness ] **

Sav and Jordy had finally met,The two hit it off very well aswell

They spend a lot of time together, taking care of a ingured Bulby or just Texting each other

After some long time.... The two finally came together and they got married almost instantly

It was sad when they knew that they couldn’t have kids the regular way...

Due to **[RETRACTED LINES ABOUT SCIENCE AND STUFF]**

But the two did find a way to have kids, adoption

And indeed they adopted... infact they adopted 7 _(Hopefully stays that fucking way)_ kids

All so Unqiue and diffirent, diversity was truly no problem for them

**Geo, Elliot, Fentix, Tsuna, Charles, Liza and Bigmanneh**.... They went a bit adoption nuts... however they dont regret any of them

One of their Childeren; Geo even already had a wife and a boy named _Jay_

It’s a weird family tree, involving lots, lots of adoption, betrayal and Love

However it’s a family Bulby was very proud off, she sometimes regrets the way she wasnt able to safe one of her childeren...

But she does hope everything is alright with her and wishes no hard feels

Sometimes she does spot a bit of aggresion in Savannah, she does get calmed down by her Husband, Jordy

But she is sure nothing will come of it........

“Right?”

** [ Act VI: ??? ] **

** To be continued?... **

**Author's Note:**

> lol your welcome


End file.
